Prefect and Not So Prefect Relationship
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Hi Sorry if the Genre 1 is wrong. Anyway this is a MaroxDaisy, FoxxZelda, and LinkxSamus. Also a bit of Link's past is shared. Marth has doubts about being with Peach.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone so this is my story for the 2nd memory card. This has three pairings MarioxDaisy, FoxxZelda, and finally LinkxSamus. Now to add a twist I decided to make up that Peach and Marth have a good relationship going on but Peach finds out that it is not so perfect after all. (This has nothing to do with the first story I made.) Daisy is visiting Mario because she wants to tell him something.

I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee I just think it is fun.

The Prefect and Not So Prefect Relationship

Chapter 1

Link was walking around the Smash Mansion trying to find something to do to get rid of his boredom. He than noticed a woman dressed exactly like Peach almost but the dress was yellow with orange on the end, and her hair was a short brown. So seemed to looking for someone, so Link walked up to her and said, "Hello nice to meet you."

Princess said "Oh, Hi I'm Daisy and you must be Link I've heard so much about from Mario."

"Are you two friends or something?" Link asked.

Blushing a little Daisy said, "Well I guess you could say that, so where is he anyway?"

"He is down at the end of the hall there." Link said

"Well, thanks Link I hope to see around, Bye." Daisy said somewhat running and walking.

When Link continued to walk he saw Samus standing there, so he decided to greet another person good morning.

"Hello Samus. How are you this morning?" Link asked while waving a friend hello.

"Hi Link. I'm just fine, but I was realized that I have told you my past at last year's tournament. However, you never told me what happened to you." Samus said a bit of angry in her eyes.

"Sorry Samus I just didn't want to tell because I thought you wouldn't want to be with me." Link said while looking down at the floor.

"Now what gave you that idea? I would want to be with you no matter what." Samus said whiling kissing him on the cheek.

Blushing Link said, "Well maybe if after a match or something okay Samus? Thank goodness I told Zelda about us."

"Yeah it's a good that you did tell her. So you want to go see if there are any matches starting?" Samus asked

"Of course Samus, I would not want to spend with anyone else but you." Link said while they were walking to the grand hall.

When Mario was turning around he saw Daisy come full force at him. He had no idea what was going on when Daisy started to hug him very hard, while she said, "Oh Mario I've missed Soooo much. How have you been doing here anyway?"

"Well-a Daisy-a I would be-a more than happy-a to tell you-a. If you would-a please put me-a down, because-a I can hardly breathe-a. Mario said while his face was turning blue.

"Ah Oh I'm sorry Mario. I didn't mean honestly." Daisy said with worry.

"That's okay-a Daisy so did you-a come here to tell-a me something-a? Mario asked

"Hey! How did you know? I did want to tell you now, but I really want to see a match first." Daisy said.

"Well than I suppose-a we should getting going-a down to the grand-a hall then shouldn't-a we?" Mario asked.

"Yahoo! Let's go Mario!" daisy said running while she was dragging Mario down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peach was waiting outside of Marth's room for him to come out. When so many minutes went by she knocked on the door and said "Marth and you in there?"

Marth opened the door and said "Hello Peach. Why don't you go on ahead of me, I have some things to get done first?"

"Well alright as long as you show up that's all that really matters." Peach said while walking away with her head down.

Marth closed the door turned around and said "I can't believe I'm going to have to tell her that this just isn't working out. I just don't know how or when to tell her."

Fox and Zelda on the other hand were getting along quite well. The where sitting in the grand hall having a nice talk.

"What did you think about Samus and Link being together, since the last tournament Fox?" Zelda asked

"Hm Oh sorry I wasn't listing, because I got lost staring into your eyes." Pox said.

Blushing Zelda said "Please Fox not now or not until later."

"Alright and to answer your first question I somehow knew that those two would end up together. I think it's because they are both strong people who fight for the same reason." Fox said

"I figured as much, Thank you Fox now I can stop guessing." Zelda said.

"No problem I'm just glad you weren't jealous or anything. Fox said.

"Oh no I could never be jealous, because Link and I and just good friends and I want him to be happy with whoever he wants." Zelda said

"Well Zelda don't forget you deserve to happy too." Fox said.

"Yes I know that so you don't need to worry about me. I just sometimes wonder when the right person will come that's all." Zelda said.

"Well, maybe his closer than you think." Fox said while he moved closer and closer to Zelda's face.

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure." Zelda said while she was blushing a very deep red, not wanting to admit to Fox just yet that she really liked him..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Peach finally saw Marth he was wearing all black armor for some reason. Which made her worry that something was on his mind that he was not telling her. So she walked up to him and asked "Is something wrong Marth?"

"No nothing is wrong. I just wanted to wear this today that's all. Marth said has he kissed her on the cheek.

"Well alright if you say so Marth. I believe you." Peach said.

"So Daisy-a are you excited-a to see the-a match? Mario asked

"You bet I am Mario." Daisy said.

"That's-a good." Mario said

"Oh by the way Mario I want to tell you something later on too." Daisy said.

"Ok Daisy-a after this match-a we will go talk-a." Mario said with a smile.

Link and Samus where deciding on who to versus at first, but they soon came to an agreement. So they stood in the middle of the room and Link said, "We have made up our minds and we would like to versus Fox and Zelda. If of course that's alright with them?"

"Of course it is Link. Now I can show how much I have improved since last year." Fox said. Looking down he held his hand and said, "Ready Zelda?" She nodded and took his hand and all four of them were off to which of the two teams where better.

Meanwhile Marth walked over to Peach and asked, "Will come with me later. I have to you something important Peach?"

"Of course I will Marth. I'm just excited to see this match is all." Peach said.

Marth didn't say anything, because he knew he would be telling her something she would not want to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When four fighters looked at their surroundings they knew that they where at the Great Bay and fight began. Zelda and Samus started things off with strong attacks at one another. Samus tried to fire a missile at Zelda, but she blocked it with Nayru's Love and it exploded on impact no harming Zelda at all. So Samus used her grappling hock and sent Zelda in the air.

While Zelda was coming down Samus charged up her gun and waited. Once Zelda landed Samus fired the shot, but Zelda used Farore's Wind to get out of the way. When Zelda landed she used Din's Fire to hit Samus, but she rolled out of the way and kicked Zelda.

While she was getting back up Samus came down and kicked her to the ground and in the air. While she was falling Samus charged up her gun again, but this time she fired the shot while Zelda was coming down. It was a direct hit and Zelda was gone.

Link and Fox were having a pretty intense fight. Link tired throwing a bomb at Fox, but her grabbed it and sent right back at Link. He than tried to shoot an arrow, but Fox got out of the way.

Link attacked with his sword which sent Fox flying, but not out of the match. When Link missed with another sword attack Fox kicked him up in the air. What Fox did not know is that link had his sword pointing downward, and when he landed upon on Fox, well he was out of there. Link and Samus had won the match.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mario and Daisy walked out into the hallway and sat down. Mario than asked, "Ok Daisy-a why did you-a come here-a in the first-a place anyway-a?

Looking down Daisy said, "Well I have been wanting to say this for a long,, but I never got a chance."

"Well-a what is Daisy-?" Mario asked

Taking a deep breathe Daisy said, "Mario I love you."

"You-a do Daisy-a?" Mario asked.

"Yes ever since you saved me I have always loved you." Daisy said.

"Well Daisy-a I love-a you too-a." Mario said.

"You do Mario?" Daisy asked.

Mario nodded and Daisy hugged him. It was like early in the day, but now Mario did not seem to mind at all.

Zelda and Fox where still in the grand hall. Both were trying to say what they wanted to, but they just did not know how to see it. So Fox started first and said, "Zelda there is something I have been wanting to tell you for awhile now."

"Really Fox because I've been wanting to tell something too." Zelda said.

"Well why don't we both say whatever it is at the same time." Fox said.

"Alright that will work." Zelda said.

So they both looked at each other and said, "I love you." at the same time. Both holding each other looking forward to whatever plans they came up as long as they had each other that was all that matter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Link and Samus where both looking out the window, both proud that they had won the match. Samus then said, " Alright Link you remember what we said earlier don't you?"

"Yes I do Samus." Link said while they both sat down.

"Well, you know that I fight Ganondorf to keep Hyrule safe, but I never told anyone that I never knew my father." Link said while Samus motioned him to continue. "Anyway when I spoke to The Great Deku Tree he told me that my mother was killed by Ganondorf. She made it to the Forest and asked The Great Deku Tree to help and so when my died shortly after just talking The Great Deku Tree. He told my friend Saria to watch over until I was old enough to leave the forest." Link said while looking away.

"Link I-I never know that we had both lost out parents." Samus said.

"Yes now you know what happened to my mother, but I know if they where still around today that both parents would want us to be happy together." Link said.

"Yes that is why I want to go back with you to Hyrule. So that we can always be together and maybe protect people ." Samus said while getting tears in her eyes.

Link felt very moved that Samus wanted to live with him in Hyrule. So he held her and they both thought about how wonderful their lives will be.

Marth and Peach where sitting down when Marth said, "Peach I want to tell that I don't think that this is working out."

"What do you mean Marth?" Peach asked with worry..

"I mean I know that we are friends, but I feel that is all that we will ever be is just friends. I'm sorry Peach" Marth said while he walked away.

"B-But Marth I-I thought that you l-love me." Peach said while she broke down into tears having to deal with the fact that someone she had loved did not love her back in return. Now she worried if she would ever find someone who actually cared about her. She know however, that she would have to wait until the next tournament to see if her dream would come true.


End file.
